


Won't Come Out

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Mother Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Sciles fluff and mentions off off screen smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

"Oh my god, come out" Stiles groaned rubbing the cloth against his favorite hoodie, but it was no use the stain wouldn't come out.

 

"Damn it" He cry's launching the soaking wet material against the wall.

 

"Stiles, don't you think your over reacting a tiny bit, it's just a hoodie" His boyfriend tells him from his place on the couch not once bothering to help even though it was him that caused the stupid stain in the first place.

 

"Damn it Scott fuck off" Stiles shouted he whacked his head of the sink because he can't handle this shit.

 

"Babe come back and watch, the episode" Scott whined.

 

"Scott you came on my hoodie and now it's stained I'm not coming anywhere near you again" Stiles cries out.

 

He lets out a totally manly squeak when Scott raps himself around him from behind.

 

He kisses Stiles neck and it's totally natural by now and when he tilts his head its instinctual.

 

He moans a little but then his eyes catch his red soggy hoodie and he pushes Scott away.

 

"Aww come on babe, it's date night lets go back to watching Netflix" Scott whines again.

 

"Scott damn it no! My hoodie" Stiles cries, his eyes water a bit but so what.

 

"It's a little stain" Scott says going over to examine the 'little' stain.

 

"Little? Scott you're a werewolf which means you constantly have full balls, you haven't came in a week because we were kidnapped by the fucking evil merman creatures, you came like a rocket, so fast and so much, right onto my hoodie" Stiles his boyfriend slapping his hand away when he goes to reach for Stiles own hand.

 

"I'll by you a new hoodie then" Scott smiles like it's all better.

 

It's not.

 

"Scott that hoodie was the last thing my mother bought me before she went crazy and forgot she even had a son" Stiles tells him tears in his eyes.

 

"I'll go the store and by a bunch of stain remover" Scott said placing a small kiss to Stiles head.

 

"Good" Stiles says. 

 

And if Scott comes back with way more, stain remover than, they actually needed well that doesn't matter because what does matter is that he was their for Stiles.


End file.
